Living In America
by waiting4ubeth.bo
Summary: AU Mark Cohen has finally started High School... only he's a week late. Maureen/Mark Maureen/Roger Collins/Angel Joanne/OC Joanne/Maureen Benny/Mimi Roger/Mimi April/Roger Warnings: Bullying, injuries, blood, violence, drug abuse.


'I, Mark Cohen, begin now: High School.'  
_

Mark waited anxiously for the bus to come to go to his new high school as a freshman. He was small and slender, a weakling in the eyes of the jocks of not just his year but of them all.  
It had always been that way; Mark being small like a rag-doll, being treated like a rag-doll. Of course he cared! Who wouldn't. But he always tried to keep the 'I don't mind' attitude about it.

In Middle school, he met the girl of his dreams; Maurine. She was outrageous and free-spirited, and she was one of the only girls who actually looked at him, in the eyes, through is spectacles.  
But already she had seemed to change. She would not look his way unless it was for a answer on a quiz.

'The Classic Nerd' is how Mark described himself sometimes. He was part of the AV club, until it was shut down in Middle School, but he never parted with his quite expensive camera.  
Filming was his life, always had been, always will be. He loved it. Studying the lives of all those around him, documenting, creating art. The camera would only point to him as he introduces his latest study and then it would be the world around him.

'The Classic Nerd' also would describe his appearance; a sweater-vest, his dear scarf, pale trousers, a trench coat and deep-brown, shining shoes, his pale skin making his blue eyes glow and glisten beneath his slightly rounded glasses, hidden under stands of his strawberry-blonde hair.

Mark Cohen took a calming breath as he waited for the yellow school bus down the road from his house. He stood alone, but realising he came about 20 minutes before the bus was due, it was to be expected - But he was just so excited, anxious and horrified, yes, but excited!

2 minutes before the bus was scheduled to arrive, a boy with scruffy blonde hair stood next to him without saying a word. He wore a classic 'AC-DC' shirt, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. He looked like he was older than Mark yet he made it obvious he was a freshman from the timetable hanging from his pocket. They shared first period together: History.

'At least I'm not alone here...' Mark thought to himself as he looked at the green-eyed boy wondering. On his back was a decent quality guitar case which was seemed full. Mark was tempted to shoot a shot of the boy but thought otherwise... just in case.

Without realising, two other people had arrived. One, the male, was around Mark's height, an African-American wearing a shirt, a blue jacket and jeans. He had chocolate eyes and a clean head. Next to him stood a girl with fluffy, brown, curly hair. Her skin looked tanned and she wasn't afraid to show it in her ripped shirt and short shorts. She had her fingers tangled with his and they shared a kiss before speaking.

"Mimi, don't be so nervous. Me and the boys will take care of you." He smirked nudging her.

"I know, Benny." She kissed him again but then her eyes drifted to the blonde boy the other side of Mark. "Hey, Roger?" The blond turned to face the couple. "You excited for today?" She had her arm laced around Benny's as she spoke with a big grin on her face.

Roger rolled his eyes with a smirk "What do you think? School. Fun." He spoke sarcastically making Mimi giggle but Benny simply smiled politely.

'Probably not liking him talking with 'his girl'.' Mark thought before sighing and checking his watch. 'Bus already 5 minutes late.'

"Hey." Mimi was suddenly beside Mark, startling him. He smiles kindly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Are you new? I haven't seen you here before." She questioned getting closer.

"Um... Yeah I am." Mark looked to her. "I just moved from Scarsdale." He explained smiling at her.

"Scarsdale? Never heard of it." She smirked nudging him. "What's ya' name? I'm Mimi Marquez and these two are Roger and Benny-"

"Benjamin, actually." Benny interrupted.

"Mark. Mark Cohen... that's my name..." He awkwardly explained just as the bus pulled up.

"Well nice to meet ya' Mark, see ya' around." She winked before hopping onto the bus and paying her fare. She was quickly followed by an unimpressed Benny who sat next to her on the double seats.

'Two seats left, together.' Mark spotted, 'Zoom in on the spilt Coke underneath the window seat.'  
He sat by the window willingly, hoping to spot some fresh inspiration. He was quickly joined by Roger who rested his feet on the wall in front of them, his guitar against Mark's legs.

Mark couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable with the surprisingly heavy guitar pushing against his legs, forcing his knees to meet with the bus side. He sighed heavily trying to ignore it and peering back out the window. He saw suddenly his dream girl running frantically chasing the bus. Mark's eyes widened as he yelled out as impulsive "STOP THE BUS!"

The bus driver slammed on the break realising there was a stop he missed. Roger glared at Mark furious at his sudden outburst. "Deafen me why don't you?" He huffed, scowling at Mark.  
Maureen hopped onto the bus completely out of breath. She wore a shirt which showed her stomach and rubber trousers on, showing herself off in anyway possible. "Woah." Roger smirked at her.

Maureen froze looking at the all the taken seats. "WHAT?! This is impossible! This has never happened! My life is a lie... oh god." Her eyes were wide as she stared intensely at her pale, polished hands.

Mark sighed standing. "Maureen?" Her head shot up staring the blonde boy in his blue eyes. "You can have my seat if you want?..." He offered as he placed the guitar closer to Roger and stood just after the bus began moving again.

"What? Are you serious?" She questioned dumbfounded. "Thank you, Mark." She smiled taking the seat.

"You know my name?" he raised an eyebrow smiling as she sat beside Roger.

"Obviously!" She laughed slightly. "You were in like all my classes in Middle School!"

"I... didn't think you noticed." He explained whole-heartedly.

"What? Oh Marky! I may be one hell of gal on the outside, but I'm just as great on the inside." Maureen smiled at him before diving into her magazine, looking at Roger and Mark occasionally.

Mark sighed as he held onto the yellow poles, keeping himself balanced - or at least trying to.  
As the journey continued, he began looking around the bus at those sat on it.  
In the back was Mimi and Benny sat together, (zoom in) smiling, kissing, the occasional school talk.  
(Zoom out) On the seats in front of them were a group of jocks, likely to be Sophomores, (zoom in) one on his phone talking to someone, referring to them as 'babe' so likely his girlfriend. African-American, beanie and smiling quite frequently.  
Beside him was a blonde, a 9'o'clock shadow, messing around with a football in his hands, speaking with the tanned boy in front of him. Beside the tanned boy was a girl with rough, red hair, wearing ripped jean-shorts, a grey Tee. She seemed to be tapping a metal tin, turning it round occasionally. From what he could gather, she smoked.

(Zoom out to full view. Zoom into Maureen and Roger.) In front of the small group was Roger and Maureen, in small, friendly conversation.

(Zoom out to full view, zoom in to -) The bus suddenly took a sharp turn causing Mark to fall and several students to shriek. His glasses flew off his face as he crashed into the wall in front of a girl. She had dark skin and brown eyes; her black, curly hair was cut short and was naturally lifted. Her eyes seemed to fly open as Mark landed before her. "Are you okay?" She asked leaning in close.

"Yeah-yeah... fine..." Mark rubbed his head sitting up, wincing at the already-forming bruise. He narrowed his eyes trying to find his glasses.

The girl sighed as she got up from her seat, wiped the glasses before handing them to him. "Here. You'll need these." She smiled kindly.

Mark gladly accepted the glasses. Them being damp still, he wiped them more on his favourite red and blue jumper before putting them on. "Thanks." He smiled up at her. "I'm Mark." He stated.

"Joanne." She helped him up before taking her seat again. "First day? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I am - new that is." Mark stood feeling a instant wave of dizziness over come him. He regained his balance and rubbed his eyes, feeling better. Half his left leg was wet, as was the strap of his yellow school bag. The bottom of the bus was half soaking, half dusty and dry.

"You okay?" She pressed on, raising a hand as if she was going to help but thought otherwise.

"Yeah, fine... no problem." He mumbled the last part not wanting to worry her. "So how long until we're there, do you know?" He asked holding onto the yellow pole again.

"About 10 minutes." She lifted up her book - 'Law and Order'.

"Lawyer?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, sort of my dream." She smirked. "3, 4 years until I can actually do the training though." She sighed opening her page, reading instantly.

Mark looked down to his bag, opening slightly to see the deep grey of his camera glow under the heavy bus lights. For a morning, it was quite dark outside.

'Yup, this is going to be a... gooood day.'


End file.
